Pushing Too Hard
by the little spanko
Summary: In his 7th year at Hogwarts, everything's turned upside down.  Still, Neville has found his strength & bravery, pushing too hard. Snape must take him in hand to protect him from the Death Eaters & Slytherin while maintaining his cover. SPANKING!


Neville grimaced at the sound meeting him upon entering the Gryffindor common room from dinner. Three first years cowered together, crying, as older students tried to soothe them. Amycus Carrow, the Dark Arts teacher, had recommend students practice the Cruciatus Curse on first years. Naturally, Gryffindor first years took the brunt of the practice.

"They got caught on the stairs," Parvati said as she hugged one of them. "Six Slytherins had them surrounded – two against one."

"The Carrows were there, too," Colin Creevey said grimly, suddenly appearing at Neville's side, "they were laughing."

Neville had become the leader of Dumbledore's Army and of the resistance at the start of term, and since the start of term had had to walk the line between insubordination and keeping his fellow students safe. But this? Alanna Biggins, a tiny first year with wheaten hair shook before him, her eyes rolling around stupidly. This hit too close to home. Neville's own mother had been reduced to a shaking, blabbering shell when he was a baby. The thought that this little girl may suffer the same fate made his blood boil.

"We can't get them to Pomfrey, we've tried three times," Parvati said, "the halls are patrolled too heavily."

"I can get them there," Neville said with an angry glint in his eye.

Seamus appeared at his side, looking at little Alanna. "I'll carry her," he said, reaching down to pick her up.

"You two, follow me," Neville said to the other two first years.

Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas stepped forward, so set on helping that there wasn't even an awkward glance between the two of them.

"Right. I'll go first. Ginny and Dean will take the rear. Seamus, you're in the middle with them," Neville said, taking out his wand and peaking from behind the Fat Lady and out into the corridor. "Let's go," he said, seeing that the corridor was clear.

The group moved quickly, slowing considerably as they came upon corners. Timing proved to be key, and more than once they had to backtrack to hide around a corner when there was nothing to hide behind when a Death Eater or Slytherin walked past on patrol. Finally they were only two corridors away from the hospital wing.

"What _precisely_ do you Gryffindors think you are up to?" came a silky voice from behind them. In unison they spun to see Snape, wrongly appointed headmaster, appraising them with his arms crossed over his chest in triumph.

That is, until he caught sight of little Alanna Biggins. "What's happened?" he asked, Ginny looking from Dean to Neville, shocked that there seemed to be concern lacing his words.

Neville pushed ahead to stand toe to toe with Snape, "It's you who's brought this on us, isn't it? What, surprised to see someone seriously injured with the Carrows around?" Neville puffed out his chest, "I'm sure you're happy – Gryffindor injured, and all."

"Enough!" Snape spat, spittle flying from his mouth. Pushing Neville aside, he knelt in front of Alanna and checked her over. A moment later he stood, picking the little girl up out of Seamus' arms and turned towards the others. "You will return to your dormitories at once. I will take the injured to Madame Pomfrey," he said, his voice again its normal calm drawl.

"I'm not leaving them with the likes of you," Neville said.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Longbottom, while your new found heroics most certainly impress your fellow Gryffindors, I am not so impressed. Fifty points from Gryffindor; now return to your dormitory at once."

Neville stepped forward and took the hands of the younger Gryffindors that Seamus had. "No. I've no reason to trust you."

"What is going on – OH! Miss Biggins!" Professor McGonagall gasped as she rounded the corner and ran to take Alanna from Snape's arms before looking over the others. "What has happened?" she asked, looking to Neville rather than Snape.

Snape again raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to answer, but Neville beat him to it.

"Slytherins attacked them, along with the Carrows. Real brave, ganging up on and attacking first years – 'course Snape would know all about that," Neville answered venomously.

"Minerva, please escort the students back to Gryffindor Tower. Mr. Longbottom and I will take the injured to Poppy," Snape said, fixing Neville with a glare as he grabbed the little girl from Professor McGonagall's arms.

Professor McGonagall looked from Snape to Neville, the distrust for Snape clear on her face.

"**Now**, professor," Snape ordered.

Neville raised his chin defiantly at Snape and nodded at Professor McGonagall, watching as she, Ginny, Dean and Seamus reluctantly rounded the corner back to Gryffindor Tower. Turning back to Snape he was met with a stern, snide glare.

"Come," Snape said before turning on his heel and walking quickly towards the hospital wing, his robes billowing behind him.

Neville soon fell in step, lightly dragging the little students with him as he tried to keep on Snape's heel.

"You proud of yourself, turning the school into a –"

Snape spun on his heel, his face inches from Neville's instantly. "QUIET!" he screamed, causing Alanna to fuss in his arms. Just as suddenly, Snape was again turned and stomping towards the hospital wing.

Neville thought it was odd how Snape reacted, and for a time was silent as he thought about it.

Sooner than expected they were at the hospital wing.

Upon first sight of them Madame Pomfrey ran to take Alanna from Snape's arms. "What happened?" she asked looking from Alanna to the other two injured first years.

"Cruciatus curse," Neville said in an accusatory tone as he glared at Snape.

Madame Pomfrey's eyes welled with tears and she shook as she laid Alanna on a bed and began checking her over. "Put the other two up on beds, I'll see to them in a moment," she said absently as she worked. After a moment she turned to Snape and Neville and said, "This is beyond my abilities, she'll have to be moved to St. Mungo's." Taking her wand out, she pointed it at the window and shot a silver light from it. "Hagrid will be here shortly to take her," she said as she went to check the other two first years.

Neville felt sick …and angry. "I thought you'd be more cheery at the news," he said quietly to Snape as Madam Pomfrey worked.

Snape blinked once and then scowled at Neville, "Watch your tongue, Longbottom."

"You won't get away with this, you know. None of you will. We won't let you," Neville said a bit more loudly, flexing his hands into fists.

"These two will be ok – a night or so here and they'll be able to return to classes," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Thank you, Poppy," Snape said. "Keep me abreast of Miss Biggins' progress," he said before giving Madame Pomfrey a nod. Seeing that she immediately went back to working on her patients, Snape turned towards Neville.

Neville eyed Snape with pure loathing, his chin jutted high in continued defiance and his fists clenched.

Snape stalked the short distance to Neville, leaning into his personal space. "You will be coming with _me_, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville narrowed his eyes, yet fell in step behind Snape.

Snape led him to his office, the _headmaster's_ office, which only furthered to anger Neville.

"Make you feel powerful, does it? Getting to use _his_ office?" Neville ground out, looking up at the sleeping portrait of Dumbledore. "How can you stand having his portrait here, having him watch you, knowing that you betrayed and murdered him – does it give you some sick thrill?"

Snape heaved a great breath and said, "While I realize Miss Biggins' injuries strikes a chord within you –"

"NO! Don't you _Dare_!" Neville hollered. "Don't try to sympathize with me, I know you're a bloody liar you greasy git!"

"Mr. Longbottom, my patience with you is about at its end," Snape said darkly. "As I said, while I realize Miss Biggins' injuries are … troubling –"

"Troubling?" Neville yelled, only to be silenced by the sheer rage that flit across Snape's face at being interrupted again.

"_**Enough**_," Snape growled, bearing down on him. "You **stupid**, _**whining**_ child – what _exactly_ do you think any of this is going to get you? You're _outnumbered_, you fool! There's no winning with these odds!" Snape had Neville by the shoulders and was shaking him.

"At least I can stand up for what's right," Neville said bravely. "I won't bow to you and the others."

"Can't wait to throw yourself in the fire, can you? What a change," Snape mused. "Well, I for one have had enough." At that, Snape began dragging Neville to his desk.

"Ger'offa me, you greasy bastard!" Neville yelled, wrestling with Snape.

Snape barely kept control, and once they were at the desk it took all his strength to bend Neville over it.

"Like hell!" Neville yelled, grabbing his wand with one hand while at the same time grabbing Snape's from its holster in his robes and tossing it across the office.

"How Dare you!" Snape roared, beginning to lose the wrestling match, as he grabbed Neville's wand hand with both of his hands, the two of them falling on the desk before Snape kneed Neville hard in the stomach and wrenched the wand away from him.

Neville held his stomach and slumped to the floor, glaring up at Snape with a look of resignation in his eye as his own wand was pointed at him. "Go on, do it," he rasped out.

Snape narrowed his eyes, tossed the wand away and grabbed Neville by his hair, dragging the puffing, cursing boy to a chair. Neville struggled and fought the entire way, but was unable to stop being pulled over Snape's lap.

"What are you playing at?" Neville ground out as he kicked and punched.

"If you keep fighting me, I'll make your humiliation more severe," Snape warned as he trapped Neville's kicking legs between his own and wrenched Neville's arm behind his back.

"I don't bloody care!" Neville screamed in rage.

"As you like," Snape answered, pulling the boy's trousers and pants down.

Neville growled and fought harder to get away, but was trapped. Snape wasted no time in raining down solid swats to the bared arse in front of him, and Neville quickly lost his will to fight, going still over Snape's lap, resigned to his fate.

Snape spanked for what seemed an eternity to Neville, waiting until the young man was hissing and yelping before he spoke.

"I must say, these new found heroics, while impressive, are quite misplaced. What good will they do your cause if you're snuffed out too soon to be helpful? The battle has not yet come – have you thought of that?"

"_Ah_, what's it matter t-to you?" Neville ground out, a slight sheen of sweat appearing on his brow.

"Perhaps I desire a more worthy adversary – one that can actually _reason_. Perhaps I feel it reflects poorly on me when my students seem incapable of logical thinking," Snape said conversationally, spanking all the while.

Neville rolled his eyes, though Snape could not see.

"In any case, certainly your parents – those _sick, lost souls_ that they are – would be against the idea of you throwing your life away. Especially after all they gave. What would they think of your recent actions?" Snape continued as his hand kept landing in a steady rhythm.

"Don't you talk about them!" Neville whimpered.

"And why not? I know about all your recent adventures – oh yes, I even know about Aberforth - all of which could have landed you in the same position as Miss Biggins if you'd been caught, or _worse_. What good would any of that have done? _How would your parents feel?" _Snape asked, landing harsher swats to the tops of Neville's thighs, making him cry out and tense. "What sort of a _hero_ does that? …Are you that determined to throw in the towel?"

"NO!" Neville cried out.

"Don't insult me by making it so easy, Mr. Longbottom. Is that clear?"

Neville was breathing hard, trying to maintain some semblance of control over his emotions, trying in vain to stop the tears that had been leaking out of his eyes since Snape started talking to him.

"I said, IS THAT CLEAR?" Snape snarled, landing the harshest swats yet to Neville's under curves. Neville bit back a sob and nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Good," Snape said, the smirk clear in his tone of voice. He tugged up Neville's pants and trousers roughly before standing up, dropping the young man onto the floor and stalking to his desk. He sat and grabbed a quill and parchment in one smooth move and quickly began scribbling, his nose barely an inch from the parchment surface.

Neville stumbled as he stood, checking his clothing as he stared warily at Snape. Snape finished writing just as quickly as he'd begun, rolling the parchment and handing it out dismissively towards Neville.

"A note, if you get stopped in the hall," Snape said with a wicked smile. Neville carefully took the parchment and slightly flinched when Snape jumped up from his seat.

Retrieving both their wands, Snape narrowed his eyes at Neville as he handed the young man his wand. "I trust you won't try to hex me if I give this back to you, Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville lowered his eyes and shook his head, taking his wand back from Snape.

"Good. Back to your dormitory then," Snape said.

Neville shuffled off, sore and confused by what had happened. Halfway to Gryffindor tower he was surprised by Pansy Parkinson and a group of Slytherin.

"What are you doing up, Longbottom?" She asked coldly as she drew her wand, causing her friends to laugh.

Just then, the scroll flew from Neville's hands and unrolled itself in front of Pansy for her to read aloud:

_Please excuse Mr. Longbottom's presence walking the corridors after hours. He is returning to Gryffindor Tower after receiving a thorough spanking from the Headmaster for constant rule breaking and disrespect._

_- Headmaster Severus Snape_

Neville blushed furiously as laughter rang out around him.

"Poor ickle Longbottom, got himself spanked by the Headmaster!" Pansy cried. "What til everyone hears about _this_!"

Neville grabbed the scroll and ran the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower, determined to burn the damn thing in the fireplace.

Thankfully, Neville didn't meet anyone else on his way and silently climbed through the portrait to the Gryffindor common room.

"There you are!" Ginny gasped, running up and hugging Neville fiercely. "We were so scared! What happened? What have you got there in your hand?" Dean and Seamus got up from the couch to greet Neville, stopping at Ginny's side at the queer look on Neville's face.

Neville tried to keep the scroll from again pulling itself from his hand, but couldn't. The scroll unrolled itself in front of their faces. Neville watched, humiliated, as they read the scroll; but was surprised when he saw rage cover their features.

Ginny grabbed the piece of parchment and balled it up, tossing it into the fire.

"Does anyone know?" Dean asked.

Neville sighed and lowered his head, "Pansy Parkinson and some Slytherins read it on my way here."

"You'll never live that down, mate," Seamus said sympathetically. Neville nodded.

"Anyone notice how off Snape was tonight?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

Dean and Seamus looked at her confused.

"He only took fifty points from Gryffindor. We didn't get any punishment – only Neville," she said, a look of confusion on her face. "What did he say to you, Neville?"

Neville thought for a moment, "He tried to convince me that I was doing a disservice to my parents by fighting now, said it was too early and that I'd lose." Neville shrugged, "he told me not to insult him by acting without thinking – something about worthy adversaries."

Ginny's brow knit together at that. "That's odd," she said, and they all agreed.


End file.
